Romance, Interrupted
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Sequel to Kristen3's "A Beautiful Disaster": Niles and Daphne spend the night at a hotel. One-shot. Pure fluff.


**A/N:** Sequel to Kristen3's "A Beautiful Disaster" which in turn was a sequel to crazysockmonkey's "The Long Walk".

* * *

Daphne felt like a child on Christmas morning. Leave it to Niles to pick a first class hotel to spend the night. There was a tranquil fountain in the middle of the foyer that she wished she could play with. She could hardly believe that she and Niles were here after all. What a disaster she had caused at their home! There was so much still left to be done. They had to call someone to fix everything – but not tonight. Both of them were exhausted and they needed rest. Maybe they didn't that much rest, Daphne thought when she looked at her handsome husband. With her mother in the house they had put their love life pretty much on hold. Niles' heart was yet another reason. Rather, it was an excuse. Somehow married life had taken its toll on them. Maybe tonight could shake it up a little. Daphne felt a little flutter in her stomach; after all this time, Niles could still make her feel like this.

"Let's go, my love. I'm exhausted." Niles took her hand and pushed the elevator button. While they waited for it to arrive Daphne absent-mindedly played with Niles' hand. She felt a sense of guilt bubble inside of her. It was partly her fault that they had to spend the night here. Niles was exhausted – because of her. There wouldn't be a romantic night, which was such a shame! The hotel was so beautiful and they had paid all that money. Daphne sighed audibly.

"What's the matter?" Niles asked just as the elevator arrived with a gentle 'ping'. They stepped into the empty car and Niles pushed the button for the 7th floor.

"Nothing. It's just- this is such a romantic place!"

"And that's a bad thing because?"

"Oh Niles." Daphne felt tears well up inside of her and she didn't even know why.

"I deliberately picked this place because it's so beautiful and romantic." He grinned shyly at her and Daphne realized he wasn't as tired as he claimed to be. Sadness and guilt turned into subtle anger and confusion.

"But you just said-"

"I meant I can't wait to be alone with my beautiful wife."

"You know, we're all alone in here." Daphne said suggestively. Niles seemed appalled for a moment; sometimes he was way too old-fashioned.

"But-but-but." Since Niles was no longer able to form words, Daphne decided to make better use of his lips. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Their make-out session was cut short when they arrived at their floor. Despite his reservations, Niles seemed rather disappointed.

He gave Daphne the key to their room, because he no longer felt able to even unlock a door. As soon as they were inside, he started kissing her again. This time their kisses were more urgent and they both knew where they were headed. Niles would never get used to kissing her. He had waited so many years to finally feel his lips against hers and now that it had happened, he found that is was always a sensation. It turned him upside down each and every time. That's love, he thought hazily as Daphne tried to unbutton his shirt. Suddenly there was a buzz. At first neither of them noticed it.

"What is that?" Niles mumbled against Daphne's neck.

"It's you." Daphne sighed.

"What?"

"Your phone!" Daphne almost yelled into his ear. She reached into his pocket where his cell phone was and showed it to him. It was still buzzing.

"Oh." He said sheepishly and answered it.

"Mrs. Moon, yes… aha…no, Daphne's here…we told you!.. no, we told you!...yes…yes…no… yes, you may talk to Daphne." Daphne rolled her eyes, already annoyed with whatever her mother had to tell her. So much for their romantic evening.

"There is food in the fridge!" Daphne yelled through the phone and just hung up. Niles stared at her.

"I'm sorry, honey." She told him. "Now, where were we?" Quickly, they found each other again. Their kisses heated up and they came closer and closer to the bed until – the phone started buzzing again.

"No!" Daphne yelled at Niles, who startled. He looked at her apologetically and answered the phone.

"Ah, Mrs. Moon… no, you're not interrupting anything." Daphne grabbed for the phone, but Niles stepped away and she missed. He couldn't help but grin at her.

"Well, thank you. You have a good night, too."

"If she calls again-"

"She won't." Niles assured her. Daphne took his hand and they sat on the bed together. Their clothes already looked disheveled – they had to get rid of it immediately. Hands and lips met, skin touched skin and then the phone buzzed again.

Angrily, Daphne grabbed it.

"Leave us alone!" She shrieked.

"_Daphne, are you alright?"_

"Frasier, I'm sorry." Daphne blushed crimson and immediately handed the cell phone over to Niles.

"Now is not a good time, Frasier." Niles said without taking his eyes off Daphne.

"_Where are you? I just called you at home and no one answered. I was worried."_

"We're fine. We're at a hotel actually."

"_Good choice, Niles. Listen, there is this great architect who could do something with that hole in your ceiling."_

"Not tonight, Frasier. I'm-I'm tired."

"_Yeah well, I just wanted to tell you."_ Frasier said sourly. He didn't like it when his ideas weren't met with enthusiasm.

"I'll call you tomorrow, I promise. Thank you for telling me. Good bye."

Niles sighed deeply.

"Talk about a romantic night." He mumbled. Daphne gently took his hand into hers.

"Let's just try to sleep before anyone else wants anything." She said and Niles nodded. They cuddled close in bed and Niles felt himself fade.

"Are you sure you want to throw a dinner party for _these_ people?" He asked and Daphne giggled against his chest. They both fell asleep quickly only to awake a few hours later. Uninterrupted, in the middle of the night, they finally did find a spark of romance.

**END**


End file.
